


Into the Open Air Love will Bloom

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Mentions of deceased family, OC is in charge of the story, OC was close to her mother and grandma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sebastian is a caring person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Juniperia is a MGiT, which is something she never expected to happen but due to pure dumb luck, and while in her DA rogue outfit cosplay, she is and to add the icing on the shit colored cake she had to be rescued by someone she already knew about but never bothered to actually look into: Prince Sebastian Vael, himself. After being offered a room within his rather large palace in Starkhaven, she declines the first time but the second time he offers she accepts though is silently making plans to find a way home, but where is home when you have no living family left?Sebastian finds Juniperia to be an interesting yet very polite young woman, yet he can see that she is in insurmountable pain which is only revealed in her eyes. This pain he sees is recognizable to all who have lost a family member, but it especially calls to him as this form of pain speaks of her having lost her entire family, a feeling he is well acquainted with. Wondering what he can do to ease her pain, he decides to get closer to her only to end up discovering that she knows more then she lets on, at least until it comes to him.





	1. Prologue

_Blue eyes glistened in the dying light of the sun as shoulder-length dirty blonde hair waved in the breeze that caressed it now. Or it did until she felt hands place themselves onto her shoulders. “Come back inside,” The voice whispered as the owner of the eyes, a twenty-nine year old woman, turned her head to look into the blue eyes of the man she loved with all her heart._

_“In a moment, Sebastian,” she smiled at him as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, “a bit of fresh air is good for the baby as much as it is for me.”_

_“Alright, but only a few more moments,” he smiled as his hands traveled to her stomach to rest over the growing bump there._

Sharp blue eyes snapped open as the young woman jolted awake. Looking around the room she was pleased to see that she was still in her plain whitewashed walled bedroom and sitting up she shook her head. “What the hell?” She questioned as she shook her head once more to clear it from the dream. “I’m not even interested in Sebastian Vael! Why would I dream of him?!” She inquired from the very air around her while knowing full well that she wouldn’t get an answer from it. Laying back down, she made a small noise as the cool air of the air conditioner in her room ran over her exposed arms, she was wearing a tanktop and pj bottoms as she was known to do during the summer (or rather during all seasons because she was inside so why the fuck not?), but turned her attention to her left and saw her outfit for the day awaiting her and smiled as she remembered what today was. “Comicon is today!” She smiled as she leapt up and, grabbing her outfit for the day, took it with her to the bathroom where she swiftly set to taking a shower, then, after exiting it and drying off, she threw her cosplay costume on. Smiling once her armor was on she walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom where she grabbed her bow and its quiver and put the quiver on and attached the custom made bow to the quiver, grabbed her keys, looked around as she snatched up her wallet and nodded once she was satisfied that she had everything she needed for the day (to include her all day pass). Exiting the apartment, she made sure to double lock the door, and just as she prepared to walk away she ran smack right into someone carrying alot of books. “Shit! I am so sorry!” The young woman said as she knelt down to help the person, and older gentleman by the looks of him, pick up the scattered books. 

“No no, that’s my fault! I shouldn’t be carrying so many books!” He tried as she shook her head. 

“I should have been paying attention to where I was walking, so the fault is mine.” She told him as she picked up a stack of books, “Here, let me help you to make up for my idiotic youthfulness.” 

She stood with the books in her arms as he copied the motion and nodded to her. “I won’t attempt to further argue with you, I can see that you can be quite stubborn.” 

“Only when I need to be,” She replied as he chuckled. 

“My apartment is just a round the corner,” he smiled as he led her to his apartment, after setting the books down, he unlocked the door and ushered her in, but before he could pick up his stack, she set hers down on the nearby table and beat him to it. 

“Let me, you’ve carried them far enough today,” She explained her reasoning and he smiled as he walked over to the kitchen while she set the books down carefully next to the brethren. 

“Tea and cake?” He asked, but as she went to decline, her stomach betrayed her and she became flushed with embarrassment, causing him to chuckle again.

“Please...” 

“Sugar, honey and creamer?” 

“Just honey please.” He nodded as he prepared the water to boil and found the mini cakes in his refrigerator and plated up a few, one the water was ready he poured it into some mugs and placed them on a tray along with the cakes and carried them over to the two chairs with a table between them. 

“Please sit,” he motioned to a chair where she sat carefully and took the mug from him while thanking him. She took a careful sip of the tea and closed her eyes as she savored the flavor that came from the drink. “Aviad tea drinker?” He inquired as she nodded. 

“I grew up with a mother who enjoyed it and was always experimenting with new flavors and I always ended up being her taste tester.” She admitted warmly as she thought of her beloved mother as she carefully set the mug down before taking a cake offered to her. 

“She sounds like a good woman.” 

“She was,” the young woman closed her eyes, “I miss her...” 

“I didn’t mean to bring up her memory.” The man apologized as she shook her head. 

“It’s fine. She wouldn’t want me to be sad forever at the fact that she was called away to begin a new journey in a new life.” 

“A wise way to see things. Dwelling in the past can be a miserable experience. Oh! Where are my manners! I am Wilhard Brusa!” The man extended his hand and she took it after setting down her plate. 

“Juniperia Snowvale.” 

“An interesting name,” the man observed as she shrugged.

“My family is made up of interesting people,” she told him after leaning back against the back of the chair.” 

“Are you an archer?” 

“I am, I’m not the best archer out there but I like to believe I’m okay at it.” Juniperia told him as he frowned. 

“What bow is your favorite?” 

“Recurve. The modern compound bows are just to clunky for what I like to do, plus this was my mother’s bow so I know its tried and true,” she patted the bow with a tender look and Wilhard smiled. They sat and spoke for a while longer before she noted what time it was and sighed. There’d be no point in going to Comicon now, the place would be beyond packed and all the good parking spots would already be taken, _There’s always tomorrow,_ She figured as they continued to speak. After a good long conversation with Wilhard, she was preparing to leave, when he called out for her to wait. 

“Take this with you,” he handed her a strange looking bracelet and she studied it for a moment before putting it on. 

“Ouch!” She yelped as she swiftly removed it to see that the area where the jewel had rested was bleeding. “What the-?” Suddenly her vision grew blurry and she tried shaking her head to clear it but that only succeeded in causing her to feel the world spin as the man called out to her. Suddenly, she felt herself lose her balance and began to fall though she never hit the ground, but the bracelet did. 

“Forgive me for my actions, Juniperia, but there is a particular Prince in need of the love someone like you can provide,” Wilhard stepped forward and reclaimed the bracelet to place it upon the coffee table. “May Andraste watch over you on your journey, Juniperia.” 


	2. One

The first thing Juniperia was aware of was that her head hurt because of the lack of sleep because she had been running for _six fucking days straight_ , the second thing she was aware of was the fact that she wasn’t on Earth anymore because she had what looked to be bandits in medieval armor chasing after her, the third and last thing she was well and fully aware of was that she was running out of arrows, fast. Reaching for her last arrow, she notched it but as she took aim, someone beat her too it and an arrow that wasn’t hers flew past her and landed in the eye socket of one of the three last bandits that where chasing her, causing the last two to come to a halt to look from their friend towards Juniperia who seemed as surprised as they were before an accented voice caused the two bandits to look just past Juniperia to see a man that she could only see out of the corner of her eye approaching them. "I'd suggest you gentlemen leave this woman alone." The man who came into Juniperia's peripheral vision was someone she recognized only because of his unique armor, but because she had to keep her gaze focused on the men who had been chasing her she didn't dare look towards him to see if it really was who she believed the man to be. 

"And who are you?" One of the bandits sneered, as Juniperia tightened her grip on her bow and the string, causing the string to dig into the soft flesh of her exposed fingers. A move she knew she would come to regret later but couldn't be bothered to care about right now as her blood slowly slid down on the string with some of it sliding down onto the end of the arrow between her fingers. 

"I am Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven." He introduced himself as Juniperia watched the bandits who laughed at him. 

"Oh, a Prince eh? What are you doing out here?"

"Protecting this lass from all of you." The man, Sebastian declared as Juniperia felt herself tense up at his words. She felt a spike of anger rise up through her but bit back any smart remarks she might have had on his sudden declaration. 

"Tell ya what Princeling, You go back to Starkhaven and leave this "lass" with us and we'll take good care of her," One of the men tried as Juniperia's eyes narrowed. 

 _"Over my dead body..."_ She hissed under her breath as Sebastian glanced at her.  

"I will not allow it," He informed them turning back to the Bandits as they grew tired of waiting and charged towards both of them, causing Sebastian and Juniperia to release the arrows they both had notched to their bowstrings, killing both men on the spot.

"Well, there goes my last arrow..." Juniperia muttered to herself as she walked over to see if she couldn't salvage the last remaining arrow only to discover that it had broken upon impact. "Fuck me." She stood (but before doing that she snatched the coin purse the bandit had on him and shoved it in her pocket to count through later as well as snagged the coin purse of the other one as she was sure she would need all the coin she could get) and placed her bow between her back and quiver. Looking towards Sebastian she noted that out of everything that the company named Bioware had gotten right about this man, the shininess of the armor and his voice were not represented well in the game. His height, hair, skin color, and eyes though, those were spot on. And now she noted that he was looking directly at her, "Guess I owe you thanks, Your Highness." She told him flicking some of her hair out of her face with a hand, temporarily forgetting that the fingers of her right hand were _still_ bleeding. 

"You don't owe me anything, lass," He told her as she frowned but did not argue. She might not have the patience to deal with royalty (or anyone she considered "too rich for their own good") but she wasn't stupid. 

"Well...thanks anyways," She told him as she prepared to walk away.

"Wait!" He called out as he reached out to catch her around the wrist, causing her to visibly freeze up with tension. He swiftly released her and she turned to him. "Where are you going?" 

"Don't know," She told him as her bright sapphire blue eyes met his own blue eyes, but she was not aware that the moment she did, something in him urged him to keep her close and take her back to Starkhaven with him. 

"You don't know?"

"Pretty much," She told him as she prepared to leave.

"Would you like to come back to Starkhaven with me?" He inquired as she looked towards him once more. He could see that she was hesitating now, "At least spend the night, get a good meal, replenish your stock of arrows and gather some supplies before you head back out?" He offered as she thought about it for a moment. As she thought it over she realized that those things sounded like a good idea and she knew she needed a good nights rest after running for damn near seven days straight. 

"Alright," She nodded in agreement as he smiled warmly. "Please, lead the way," She motioned for him to do so and he motioned for her to follow. As they walked Juniperia couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking as she followed him to the place named Starkhaven. On the way there they talked very little as both were suited for the natural quiet of the forest around them.

But eventually Sebastian broke the silence, “If I may, may I know your name?” 

“Juniperia.” 

“That’s...unique...” He frowned as she smiled softly. 

“It was my grandmother’s name, I was the first born granddaughter thus I was the one to be named by her.” 

“Oh...” Sebastian looked towards her. 

“Before you ask it was because my grandmother claimed that my eyes were the “color of juniper berries during a frosty morning in winter”, honestly I think she just wanted a grandchild named after her.” Juniperia smiled, she could feel his blue eyes studying her but the moment they stepped out into the sun, she raised a hand to block out some of the sunlight while allowing her eyes to adjust to the extremely bright sunlight around her. She noted that he did the same before lowering his hand and just as he turned back to her to speak with her, he noticed that while his eyes lightened a shade her’s become the light color of a thick layer of frosty ice upon a crystal clear lake. “They do that.” She answered his unasked question. “Always have, the brighter the sunlight, the lighter in color they grow. The less light around me they darker they become.” 

He could only nod before regaining himself and began to speak as they continued walking towards the walled city that loomed before them now. He told her of a fletcher who could make her some new arrows and she nodded, but before she could inquire about a place where she could rest her weary feet for a day or two, he said something that shocked her. “If its not to soon, I would like for you to come to the Palace and be my honored guest. I can tell you haven’t had a good rest for a few days.” 

“I couldn’t possibly accept!” Juniperia stated as he studied her for a moment. 

“Why not?” He inquired as she looked to the right. 

“I could never accept something like that from someone like you, Your Highness. I really have no business here outside of replenishing my quiver and supplies. Besides you’ve done enough with helping to save my sorry hide and lead me here...I really shouldn’t take up anymore of your time.” She told him as he shook his head. “Honestly, just pointing out a tavern where I can rest for the night will be fine.”

“If that is what you wish,” he frowned as she looked back at him. Instead of pointing her in the direction if the tavern, he led her there and paid for her food, drink and room for however long she planned on staying in town for despite her protests. After that he seemed to reluctantly leave her and she went up to her room to bathe and get some sleep.

But instead of sleeping like she knew she needed to, she found herself lying on her back thinking of what had just transpired and shook her head before reaching up and taking the necklace she wore into her hand to rub it with her thumb and began to sing one of her favorite songs softly. “ _You_ _can let go now daddy...”_ she felt tears pricking at her eyes and closed them, “I miss you father...” she said as she thought of her beloved father, while she hadn’t been as close to him as she had been with her mother and grandmother, she had still been his only baby girl and had done alot of things with him. He had been there for EVERY milestone she had had, even the one where she had gone off to college and had graduated with full honors but it pained her to think of the milestones that were coming that he would be missing. He wouldn’t get to see her marry a man who treated her right, he wouldn’t get to see any grandchildren born from her, he wouldn’t be there for when they took their first steps or to calm Juniperia when she was sure she would spazz out about whatever little thing the children would do, and now that she was thinking about it, her mother wouldn’t be there either and that caused her to start crying. “I need you Daddy...and you too mommy...” she closed her eyes just wishing she could see them one more time. “I’m not sure if I can do this on my own...” she opened her eyes and looked towards the window feeling her heart squeeze with the pain that was there. Deciding that thinking would do her no good, she lay down facing the door, and fell into a somber sleep with heart feeling as if it would break at any moment.


	3. Two

Juniperia had just finished gathering her items when a knock sounded at the door to her room, wondering who it could possibly be, she silently unsheathed the dagger at her belt and hid it under the cloak she had bought earlier that morning and called out for the person to enter while she placed on her pack and other items. Turning to see who was coming to bother her she saw Sebastian slip in and quietly closed the door behind him, before turning to her and rushed towards her, “Your-!” Before she could say anything more he swiftly grabbed her and pulled her into a hidden area within the room and covered her mouth while holding a finger to his own mouth. Wondering what had gotten into him she listened as suddenly the door to the bedroom was kicked open and heard four voices speaking which caused her breath to hitch as she felt her fear rise. 

_“Could ‘ave sworn the bitch was here.”_

_“Apparently she’s not, moron!”_

_“Boss won’t like this.”_

_“Then let’s continue searching for her! She couldn’t have gotten far her accent is nothing like the accents of those who’ve lived here for years.”_

_“You saw the bodies though.”_

_“I saw the bodies but it doesn’t mean anything. The boss wants his revenge for her killing eight of the best and we WILL find her.”_

_“But what if she’s not alone? What if the Prince is with her?”_

_“That Prince won’t save her. She’s a random stranger to him, why would he bother helping her? Besides, once he-!”_  

The heavy sounds of boots on wood came rushing towards them. 

_“Shit!”_

_“The window!”_

_“We’ll have to search for her later!”_

_“Out before the guard-!”_

_“HALT!”_ A new voice called out as swords were drawn.

_“Catch us if you can!”_

_“After them!”_ The newest voice called out as several boots sounded as they rushed towards the window while others took off back out of the tavern. “Your Highness?” 

“I am here,” Sebastian said as he stepped out back into the room with Juniperia close behind, but whatever was said between him and the guard was completely missed by her as she thought over what she had just heard while hiding with Sebastian. Her very life was now in danger, yet for some reason, she didn’t feel as if she was in any form of danger.

 _I wonder why that is..._ She thought before realizing that Sebastian had turned to her and had asked her something. “What?” 

“Are you alright, lass?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Juniperia responded as she continued to wonder why she felt as if she wasn’t in danger at all. 

“Lass?” 

“Hmn?” She turned to face him to see that he was frowning now. 

“Please come to the Palace, not just as my honorary guest but also for your own safety at least until the threat is dealt with,” She studied him carefully as she thought over what he had basically asked her and as much as she was inclined to tell him no the look of worry in his eyes and on his face made it hard for her to say no. 

“Alright,” she agreed with a nod, “but I will only stay until the threat is dealt with, after that, I will leave.” 

Sebastian nodded to that and soon snatched up her bag from where she had dropped it, “Please, follow me.” He told her as she did so while also now wondering just what the hell she had gotten herself into. 

**** 

“...And this will be your room during your stay,” the person who led her to her room told her as she looked around while he left her alone to get as comfortable as she could. Sighing as she set her pack down she studied the room around her and noted several things. The bed was a four-poster bed (most likely a king size like her own bed back in her apartment had been) with dark curtains that could be drawn closed for privacy when she went to bed. She saw a couch and chairs over by a fireplace (which was not yet lit) noted that there was also a desk and a pair of double doors that lead out onto a balcony, but looking around she also saw a bathroom and sighed in relief. Walking over to the couch she sat down, leaned her head back onto the back of it and closed her eyes. She was still so tired from the running she had done from those bandits that she barely noticed that she passed out right in that spot on the couch. 

Sebastian, however, did not miss that fact as the moment he stepped in to check on her personally, he found her sleeping with her head having rolled on to the arm of the couch and found himself smiling gently as he wondered how she could sleep like that. He walked over to her and carefully shook her awake, “Lass,” No response outside of an almost to quiet snore, earning another smile from him. “Juniperia,” this time he received a reaction. 

“Huh? Wha?” She muttered as she woke with a yawn and some incoherent words. “Who? Your Highness?” 

“Just Sebastian,” he told her as he watched her slowly awaken, “I came in to check on you as you missed dinner, are you well?” 

“Still just tired, I guess... Running from bandits for about a week straight will do that to a person...” She managed as the haze of sleepiness tried to reclaim her. 

"Why don't you move to the bed?" He inquired watching her with a gentle amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

"I'm comfortable where I am..." She trailed off as she lost the battle to sleep. Chuckling, Sebastian waited until he was sure that she was passed out before moving to carefully scoop her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where she curled around herself after he pulled up the blankets to cover her. He couldn't say why but a tiny part of him, somewhere in the deepest recesses of his mind and soul, he wanted to brush the hair out of her face and lay a gentle kiss on her forehead, but he resisted that urge as it was not his place. Watching her for a few moments longer, he couldn't help but smile at some random thought, but eventually turned and left her alone in her room so she could sleep. The next morning, however, upon his return from morning prayers, he discovered that Juniperia was out by the archery targets and decided to go watch her for a few moments to get a sense of her skill in it. Standing near the doors leading out into the training area, Sebastian quickly located Juniperia and frowned as he noted things about her stance that would have normally irked him or anyone of incredible archery skills; he then proceeded to look towards the target and noted that the arrows she was shooting were just missing the middle of the target by mere inches and now he wanted to see if she was open to a bit of criticism. As he made his way towards her, she spoke surprising him. "I was wondering how long it would take you before you finally came over."

"You knew I was watching?" He asked with surprise as she let out a huffed chuckle.

"I was born half-deaf, with my hearing in my left ear coming in about a year later. Motion is usually the best way at grabbing my attention if calling my name doesn't work," She informed him as she released another arrow, this time hitting the bullseye. "Plus I have a great sense of intuition so I can always tell when I'm being watched." She notched another arrow and took careful aim. She waited a few moments as her sight locked onto the previous arrow and released the current one. watching as that one went to the side of the last one she continued her pattern and Sebastian now saw what she was actually doing, she was in a relaxed stance and because she was only practicing, he was slightly amazed to see that she had rimed the outer edges of the bullseye with arrows in a circle and was now working on circling the middle of the bullseye with more arrows, she wasn't in a rush, nor was she in a hurry, she was practicing to keep up her skill but in her own time.

 _So that's why her stance is off from when I first saw her, she's relaxing... But...does that mean...?_ "Juniperia?"

"Yes?" _Thunk_.

"Where did you learn your archery skills from?"

"My mother and she from her mother before her and so on and so forth." _Thunk_.

"So it runs in your family?"

"Yes and no, only the women in my family have the necessary skill to be archers, the men were more warriors then archers." She explained as another thunk sounded in the air, She took up one last arrow and narrowed her sight onto the middle of the target, this time she tightened up the stance, took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing the string and sending the arrow towards its destination. _Thunk_. Sebastian noted that it was a perfect bullseye and she sighed before walking over and began to pull the arrows out of the target. "Amazing I can still do that and it's been years since I was last in a competition for archery."

"Archery Competition?" Sebastian inquired as she nodded.

"It's a normal thing where I come from. People will gather together, set up practice targets and have a competition to see who is the best of the best. I placed first several times, but that's only because I put forth a lot of effort into the many hours of practice."

"How long would these competitions last?"

"Depended on which country hosted it. Some would only be a few days, while others would be around a month and a half," She yanked out the last arrow and walked back over to him, "Some competitions were hosted to help raise money for charity work, those were the ones I participated in the most, while others were hoisted by nobles." She knew she was in Thedas and thus used the term for rich people to make it seem like knew what she was talking about when in truth she didn't know what the hell she was talking about half the time. Turning toward him, she noticed that he was watching her with a look of wonder and surprise, "The only time I participated in those was when the coin was really needed." She looked away from him and he saw a look of unfiltered sorrow cross her face.

"Your...parents weren't nobles?"

"No. Well, at one time on my mother's side we were royalty but the throne was taken from us many many years ago," _Like about six or seven hundred years or the equivalent of twenty plus generations ago,_ "but we never bothered to try and take it back."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but it's too late now."

"Why do you say that?"

Juniperia looked towards him, "I'll tell you what my mother was told," She shook her head then, "but we were told that our "bloodline is too diluted with commoner blood to be considered royal," and that we no longer have a place on the throne. My family still carries the titles of "Prince" or "Princess" but that's all they will ever be, titles on pieces of paper that are useless." Juniperia shook her head again. 

"Do you ever wonder?"

"What my life would have been like if my family was still on the throne? Sometimes. I don't know why my family was removed from the throne, and while part of me wants to know, honestly? I don't really care anymore." She looked away from him as she felt a stab of relentless sorrow. "And I care even less now that I am the last living member of my family." Sebastian looked at her in complete shock and with remorse. 

"You...Are the last of your name?"

She nodded, "It's probably for the best anyway. I've been engaged twice but those fell through because a "better" or "prettier" woman walked by and to be truthful I doubt there is a soul out there that _could_ love me," She closed her eyes for a moment. "Anyone who's ever looked at me, and the majority of them were male, only ever looked at me with lust or looked at me like I will never amount to anything."  With that, she walked over to pick up her bow, slung it on her back and turned towards the palace, "I'm heading inside now to grab a few things before I head out to go buy a few things." She told him as she walked away, leaving him watching her. 

The moment she vanished from his sight, he frowned and looked at the arrow she had left in the target and shook his head. _"You will amount to something, Juniperia,"_ He spoke in a whisper.  _Maybe all you need is a little nudge to see it?_


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this last night but instead ended up watching a new episode of Ghost Hunters... so Chapter is a Dayish late

Juniperia thought over the dream she had had the previous night of rich blue eyes staring into her own as their owner smiled lovingly at her. Rich blue eyes that Juniperia knew belonged to Sebastian Vael, a man who she was still unsure of despite how kind he had been towards her, but then her grandmother's words came back to her and she smiled as she shook her head.  _"Baby girl, one day you will find a man who will love you unconditionally, but only after he makes the attempt to get to know you better. He will start to appear in your dreams, and will slowly invade your thoughts. When that time comes and he starts to enter your dreams, don't ignore them, follow the path they lay out for you."_ Juniperia frowned as she thought those words over. Her grandmother had been a very wise woman for as long as Juniperia could remember, for all of her twenty plus years, Juniperia could honestly say she had followed her grandmother's advice as well as her mother's because they too had been young once and they knew what they had been talking about. Closing her eyes, Juniperia felt a cold breeze picking up and knew that a freezing winter was headed in their direction.

Opening her eyes once more, she almost, almost, missed the sound of Sebastian's boots upon the dead leaves that had long since fallen. She listened as he stopped in his tracks but before he could speak she held up a hand and together they listened; at first he didn't hear anything but listening closer he realized what she was hearing. Though he believed it to be dead silent in the forest around Starkhaven, and while it was quieter then he was used to, he noticed now that that was not the case, noises could still be heard but he had to stand still to hear them. "My grandmother always said that to know the seasons is to know the animals that remain with each passing season as a forest that is lively during spring and summer can grow calm and quiet during the fall and become deathly quiet as winter draws in," Juniperia closed her eyes again just listening, "Winter is coming early, and the first snowfall is not that far away."

Sebastian looked at her with amazement, "How can you tell?" he inquired as she smiled softly. 

"There are many signs in nature, all a person has to do is look." She informed him as she turned and made to walk his way before stopping as something large made a fallen branch snap. Neither she nor Sebastian moved for several moments as a large bear moved into their sight, which was partially shocking to Sebastian but was also now a new source of information for Juniperia as this sighting confirmed her suspicions of their being bears almost all over Thedas. The bear itself, looked at them sniffed the air in their direction before lumbering away and Juniperia let out a breath she had not been aware of holding. Looking towards each other, they both let out a slight laugh at the fact that they had just been frightened by a bear and she made her way over to Sebastian. "Well, that was certainly an unexpected turn of events."

"Very much so," Sebastian chuckled as he offered his arm to her (of which she was sure he was only doing to be polite) and she took it. As they walked back to Starkhaven, they spoke of really nothing in particular while enjoying the company the other provided.

A few weeks later, however, Sebastian went to look for her and found her by the archery targets and smiled before a thought struck him. Quickly vanishing to grab his grandfather's bow, he returned and watched as she returned to her bow to begin practicing again. "Juniperia?"

"Yes?" She asked as she glanced up at him as she notched an arrow to the bowstring. 

He motioned towards the targets, "Mind if I join you?" He asked with a smile as she returned her attention to her bow. 

"I don't see why you couldn't, this is your home after all," She told him as she began to fire off arrows with him joining in shortly after, and for a while, all that could be heard was the sounds of the arrows as they met the targets. Neither spoke as it was not needed but even the sound of the arrows flying through the air stopped when Juniperia noticed something beginning to fall from the sky. Lowering her bow and slowly releasing the tension on the string, she looked up and was amazed to see that what she had been seeing fall from the sky was actually the first snowfall of winter.

Next to her, Sebastian chuckle softly, "Have you never seen snow before?" He smiled as she shook her head.

"I've seen snow before, but I've never been lucky enough to see the first snowfall of winter before."

"Really, Lass?" he inquired as she turned to him and nodded. 

"Really," She told him softly as he watched her, "Where I was living, the first snowfall usually tended to happen while I was asleep, so I always missed it." She looked back up at the sky and watched as the fat, lazy, flakes slowly drifted down to the ground, but while she watched them, Sebastian was looking her over and was watching as the flakes landed in her dark hair and he became almost enraptured by how beautiful she was in the gentle snowfall. He watched as she put the arrow she held away in the quiver, then she reached out a gloved hand to watch as the snow landed in it and suddenly he was amazed at how someone could be so enraptured by a small thing like a snowfall. Suddenly Sebastian moved towards her and she lowered her hand back to her side and looked up into his blue eyes and felt short compared to him (but then again she _DID_ stand at five-foot-three), but she didn't notice that feeling as she was too busy staring into his rich blue eyes. 

While the snow began to grace her hair like little stars, they barely touched him, Out of her peripheral vision she could make out the snow still falling yet could not bring herself to look away from the man who stood before her now, not even when he raised a hand to brush some straying strands of her hair that had escaped from her ponytail from her face. She was wholly enraptured by how gentle he was being with her as if he was afraid that she would break from even the most careful of touches. Sebastian never once broke eye contact with her as he was as enraptured with her as she was with him, he watched her blue eyes, which had lightened to a beautiful light sky blue color, as they seemed to just shine with her surprise at how gentle he was being with her and it was in that moment he began to wonder how _anyone_  in their right minds could have just given her up for someone else. To him, at that very moment which was trapped in time, Juniperia was almost like a goddess in her own right as the snow landed in her hair which she kept tied back in a semi-neat ponytail. In the short amount of time he had known her, he had found that she was polite, yet was brutally honest, she had a sense of humor that boardered on dark at times (yet she grew a bit outraged at the tiniest of sexual jokes as that was apparently something she **_DID NOT_** joke about or find funny in anyway shape or form as she had apparently run into people who used such jokes to jab at those who were shunned for their sexual interest of being with the same gender); he also knew that she had a mouth enough on her to put a _PIRATE_ to blushing shame and he had seen that first hand when she had brought a Nobleman down low for sneering at commoner who was in love another man, and while it had been entertaining for Sebastian to watch, the almost fight after she had snapped at the Noble? Not so much but before Sebastian could have interrupted, the Noble had attempted (attempted being the key word) to throw a punch at her only to end up on his knees after she had grabbed his arm and had twisted it behind his back while pinching a group of nerves between his shoulder and neck that had put him on his knees. Yet, despite all of that, something told Sebastian that he had found a woman who held more kindness then anyone he had ever known, had a good and truly noble heart, and was someone he could honestly cherish as a good friend if she would allow him to be such. When he pulled his hand away he smiled, "Come on, let's go inside before we freeze," He smiled as she returned it and he found himself wanting to see more of that gentle smile but he was sure he would as time would go on.

****

Juniperia couldn't say what was coming over her as she sat in her room and stared unseeingly at the outside world where night had fallen. She had never in her life felt the way that Sebastian was making her feel and it confused the living hell out of her; thinking over what she felt, she frowned as it hit her and she cursed. **_"Son of a bitch!"_** She hissed as she leapt up and began pacing. She knew the signs of this singular feeling and some little part of her absolutely despised it with a burning passion. _Fuck me...I can't be falling **in love** with someone I _**BARELY** _know... Especially not Sebastian Vael..._ Yet she also knew that there was no denying how she was starting to feel. Plopping back down on the couch, she rubbed at her face and groaned. _It's not like I could be with him even if I wanted...He needs to marry a Noblewoman and I'm just a commoner..._ A knock at the door had her opening her eyes and she called out for the person to enter. "Sebastian?" She watched as the Prince came walking in but he looked a bit peeved. "Let me guess? Bothering you to figure out who to marry?" The look he gave her in response gave her the answer. 

"Aye," Sebastian took a seat across from her in one of the chairs. They spoke about a few things before he turned around and surprised her, "Lass, if I may?" Juniperia looked up towards him with a brow raised. "I have been invited to Skyhold in the Frostback Mountains to meet the Lady Inquisitor," Juniperia frowned, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

"You want me to go with you to a place located in the mountains?"

Sebastian nodded as she looked away from him and just for a brief moment he noticed that she was hesitant and seemed to pale further then what she already was, "What's the matter, Lass?"

"Hmn?" She looked back toward him for a moment. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She told him but she could tell that she was afraid of something. 

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?" He watched as her eyes narrowed. He watched as she became a bit defensive, but she didn't become outwardly hostile about it. But then her defensiveness seemed to deflate as she sighed.

"I had an uncle who played a cruel and unnecessary joke on me when I was younger," Juniperia frowned. "We were looking out over a canyon when he decided to "playfully pretend" to try and throw me over the railing."

"That's not a joke," Sebastian frowned, "Tha was just downright cruel."

"Oh, he didn't unpunished for it, I can honestly say that that was possibly the only time in my life I had seen my father beyond angry, along with my grandfather. That was also the only time I've ever seen my father become physically violent too," Juniperia remembered how angry her parents and even grandparents had been upon learning what her uncle had done. "So it not so much that I'm afraid of heights as it is that i'm afraid of falling."  

Sebastian stood and walked over to her to sit next to her and placed a gentle hand on her upper arm, causing her to turn and look at him in wonder, "The roads we will be taking will be safe, but when we do come to the roads that lead up and into Skyhold, I promise, I won't let you fall." And some little part of her believed him.

"Alright, then I will go with you," She nodded as he smiled.


	5. Four

The journey to Skyhold was a pretty boring one, well if one didn't count the ship ride to the nearest port to Skyhold and the few stops that they had made along the way. The whole while, Sebastian, Juniperia and the Royal guards kept themselves well armed as the threat to Juniperia's life was still in existence but that didn't stop Sebastian from spending time with Juniperia, in fact, it gave him the perfect excuse **_TO_** spend more time with her. Juniperia, however, couldn't help but enjoy herself despite the fact that her life was still in danger, but as they journeyed to Skyhold, she and Sebastian took the time to get to know each other a little bit better. If she had never tried something before he would ensure to buy a bit for her to try and would watch as enjoyed it, then if she spotted something she liked, he made sure to take note of it and the moment her back was turned, would buy it, have it wrapped up and sent back to the Palace. But one day after they had stopped for a bit, Juniperia had taken notice of a stall selling stones carved into the shapes of animals and other everyday designs, but one, in particular, stood out to her as she very carefully lifted it up. "What's that, Lass?" Sebastian asked as he came over to investigate what had captured her attention so. 

"I think its a sapphire carved into the shape of a gryphon," She told him as she studied the carving closer to see that she was correct. Something about the stone called to her and she couldn't be sure what about it was calling to her. 

"What does it mean to you?" 

"Well...where I come from, all animals are put into "classes". Gryphons are considered a "Guardian Class" for the fact that they a guardian and protector in some form..." She told him everything she could remember about the tales and legends of gryphons fo her world (She had informed him a day before they left the palace that she was, in fact, NOT from Thedas at all and he had stated that wherever she was from he didn't really care but had promised to reach out to the Inquisition to see if they couldn't help figure out a way to help her return home, but there was now a huge part of her _**didn't** want_ to go back and she knew that part of her was the part that was falling in love with the Prince), "I was very little when I first spotted carvings of gryphons. After my grandmother told me about them, and a few of the legends, I became utterly obsessed with them, my rooms always had something gryphon related in them," Juniperia felt a small blush cross her cheeks at that moment, "Maybe it was just me being silly, but I always felt better and safer when I had something gryphon related with me." As she went to put the carving down, Sebastian stopped her with a hand wrapping around her wrist and took it from her. 

She turned to him then and he smiled, "It's not silly," Turning from her, she watched as he inquired about the price of the carving before buying it for her. 

"You didn't have to do that..." She started but he only smiled and suddenly her heart squeezed. 

"You have good memories associated with griffons, I couldn't just let you give those up so easily," He told her gently as he gave the carving back to her before turning to walk over to another stall leaving her standing there confused and heart squeezing.

She saw the stall owner smirking at her and looked to the older woman, "What?"

"You're falling in love with him, girl. Don't deny it."

Juniperia felt a deep blush set upon her face as she looked away and towards Sebastian before frowning. "Even if I am...He needs to marry a Noblewoman...I'm just a commoner..." 

"He might just surprise you," The older woman smiled watching as Juniperia gave her a doubtful look before walking away to go to Sebastian's side as he called for her to look at something.

****

To say Skyhold was huge would be an understatement, but to say that it was breathtaking would not have been an understatement. The game had done it little to no justice and she knew that with game size restrictions they had to cut somethings but to actually  ** _SEE_** the mighty fortress that was the home base of the Inquisition with her own eyes was beyond amazing for her, and to feel the ancient magic that kept it warm raised the hairs on her arm. But right now her focus was on the fact that before her, the Lady Inquisitor and her Advisors were greeting Sebastian who then motioned for her. After introductions were made (to include introducing her to the Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke, and finally got past the whole "Why is your name Juniperia" part), Juniperia found herself in her room, sitting with feet flat on the stone floor and was deep into her thoughts. Night had fallen, yet she couldn’t bring herself to go to sleep, there was just too much on her mind and so with a sigh, she decided that maybe a small walk would likely help calm her wandering mind. Upon stopping on the battlements to look towards the night sky, Juniperia heard someone clear their throat and speak up so as _NOT_ to startle her, "Is everything alright, Lady Juniperia?"

"Hmn?" Turning her head to see WHO was speaking to her, Juniperia wasn't really surprised to see that the Commander, Cullen Rutherford, was walking up to her. "Oh yes, everything is fine. I was calming some unquiet thoughts." She told him as he frowned. He knew the feeling all too well and thus began speaking with her to help calm her thoughts; as they spoke their topics changed from one thing to another and never really stayed on just one topic, but when they went to part ways She was preparing to turn away from him when he suddenly lunged for her. 

"LOOK OUT!" He cried as he tackled her to the ground. The moment they hit the ground Juniperia heard something bounce off the wall of the tower and looked up at Cullen who was swiftly removing himself from off of her to look over the battlement and called for his soldiers to capture the reason behind why he had tackled her to the ground in the first place. She watched as Cullen called for several other guards to go alert the other Advisors, the Inquisitor and Sebastian (who needlessly to say was beyond pissed that someone had attempted to assassinate Juniperia in the Fortress that was the heart of the Inquisition) then turned and helped her up, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine thanks to your quick thinking." She replied as she felt him pull her up.  

He barked out orders for the arrow to be found and taken away to study, then turned and swiftly escorted Juniperia into the main hall, where the others, to include Hawke who had been catching up with Sebastian, waited but the moment Sebastian saw Juniperia, he was over at her side in a heartbeat with arms wrapping around her as if he just knew how badly shaken she really was. "Are you alright Lass?" The concern lacing his voice melted her heart and she returned his hug, allowing herself a moment to feel the safety of his arms wrapped around her. 

"Just a little shaken up, otherwise I'm fine thanks to the Commander." She told him as they pulled away, soon enough a soldier came in and announced that they had the one responsible. 

"Should we take him to the dungeons?"

"Bring him straight here," The Inquisitor told the man who saluted and went to see the man brought forth. Then the Inquisitor turned to Juniperia, "Juniperia, you don't have to stay." She told the young woman who shook her head. 

"No, I will stay, it won't do me any good to be sitting somewhere worrying about **_WHY_** he came after me." She shook her head as Sebastian placed a hand on her wrist. 

"Then stay close to me," He told her as she nodded before moving closer to him as the culprit was brought into the room. When the Inquisitor demanded to know why he had tried to kill Juniperia the man only sneered, said he wouldn't answer any of their questions, then his gaze landed on Juniperia. 

"Your brother sends his regards," Upon saying those words the Inquisitor's patience had run thin and had turned to her Spymaster and handed him over to her for him to be interrogated.

"My...brother?" Juniperia questioned softly as she shook her head. "That's impossible." 

"What do you mean?" Cullen inquired after the prisoner was taken away.

"My brother is dead." The room grew dead silent, but Juniperia didn't even notice, not until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned her gaze to see that Hawke had moved closer to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He inquired as she looked towards the ground. 

"As much as I don't want to...It won't do me any good _NOT_ to..." Juniperia sighed as Hawke looked towards the Inquisitor and both shared the same thought. 

The Inquisitor turned to her diplomatic advisor, Josephine as Juniperia remembered her name to be, and spoke, "Josie, have some of the stronger stuff sent up. We're going to need it." 


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters for you lovely people. 
> 
> And because I can admit to be an ass: Listen to this song for this shorter chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTxb9oiV70A

Juniperia didn't want to talk about her brother. She didn't want to open one of the many wounds in her heart left by his death, but she knew that if she didn't then that wound would never heal. As she thought about how to begin, she felt someone press their shoulder carefully into her leg and looked down to see the spirit-boy she knew to be Cole and felt him take her hand into his. Once everyone was sitting down, She felt Sebastian claim the seat next to her and felt him brush some of her hair out of her face, "You don't have to do this Juniperia..." He tried but she only shook her head. 

"I know I don't, but I feel that it would be best to tell you," She told him, "I just wish I knew where to begin." She felt Cole squeeze her hand before he suggested starting with what her brother had been like, and thus she started with his suggestion and they all listened, drinks forgotten as she told them how close she and her brother had been, how if one started a fight, the other would always rush in to stop it by throwing the last punch if it was called for, "...But...he changed...after our parents died. He became reclusive, less talkative, he began to ignore everyone around him and I figured it was just his way of mourning their loss... I didn't think that he was planning something that would leave me feeling so alone," She looked towards the table, "I should have guessed that something was wrong when he suddenly started acting like how he used to before the deaths of our parents, but I didn't, especially not when he suggested we leave and visit some family friends who were already living in another continent. I didn't think to question it at all...until it was too late," She ignored her drink still, but what she was about to say next caused a deathly quiet to fall over the room as everyone entered a state of shock. "There is a forest that goes by the name of Aokigahra, or Sea of Trees, it is also infamously known as the "Suicide Forest". It is a forest that is almost completely silent as the trees prevent wind from making any noise and it has very little wildlife, with only the odd bird or two chirping at times and while it is a very beautiful forest in its own rights with caves of ice and trees that grow high above a person's head and the view it provides of the nearby mountain, it's mostly known for the suicides that happen there. A lot of the locals that live near it will tell you of how its haunted by demons and the vengeful spirits of those who have committed suicide there." Juniperia quieted for a moment, "It was while we were visiting our family friends, and while I was out with them doing some shopping when I suddenly felt the sensation of something being very wrong come over me. We immediately rushed back to their home, only to find it eerily quiet. I went into the room my brother was using only to find it empty, then rushed over to my room where I found a note he had written to me. I showed it to our friends and we raced over to the forest as fast as we could in the hopes that we would make it in time to stop him, but by the time we arrived we were already too late..." Juniperia closed her eyes as she felt the tears that she did not realize she had been shedding unconsciously, sliding down her cheeks. "He... he had managed to successfully kill himself." She fell silent and soon felt Sebastian pull her close to him and she found herself burying her head into his shirt.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this chapter a day or two ago but was side-tracked, so its a day or two late.

 Juniperia was tired. Tired of crying, tired of feeling weak, just tired of pretty much everything that was going sideways. She wasn’t just physically tired, she was also mentally tired too and it showed, even upon the day they left Skyhold, the advisors, the Inquisitor and Hawke could just tell that Juniperia was tired and it wasn’t helped by the fact that Juniperia was mourning the loss of her brother and family and thus while they were still at Skyhold, Sebastian was always at her side (and when he couldn’t be one of the Advisors was or Hawke and one of the Inquisitor’s companions). Today, however, after their return to Starkhaven’s Palace, found Juniperia practicing with her bow while trying and (mostly) succeeding at ignoring the rest of the world; with each arrow, Juniperia felt a tiny little piece of her well-hidden anger vanishing. Why was she angry? Because someone had said something that had royally pissed her off and instead of unleashing that anger on the said person she decided that target practice would be the better option as at least with a target she could unleash her rage and not fear hurting someone in a blind fury. She heard someone approaching but ignored them until she was out of arrows. “If I may? What did the target do to deserve your anger?” 

It was Sebastian’s Guard-Captain who had come walking up. _Of course, it would be him..._ “Nothing, I figured it would be wiser of me to take out my anger on a practice target instead of turning around and throwing a punch,” Juniperia informed the man as she walked forward and snatched the arrows out of the target only to walk back over and retake her position, notched an arrow and began firing them off again. 

She felt the Captain’s eyes leave her and follow the arrow as it landed in the target. “So you are taking out your anger in a controlled way?” 

“Basically. I’ve always found it easier to control my rage when I can take it out on an inanimate object that is made basically withstand this kind of thing.” _Thunk_. “Better I control it this way, then do something I may come to regret later.” _Thunk_.

She felt his eyes return to her but suddenly another arrow, which was not one of her joined the arrows she had been shooting on the target and both turned to see Sebastian walking up. “You alright lass?” The prince asked as the guard-captain greeted him with a nod, which he returned. 

“Never better,” she managed to hold back the hint of rage and returned her attention to the target as she began shooting her arrows again. “Why do you ask?” 

“Captain, may I have a moment alone with Lady Juniperia?” 

“Of course,” The man nodded and walked away but didn’t go too far considering he saw it as his personal duty to ensure Juniperia’s safety while she remained in Starkhaven (and secretly it reminded her of Cullen who had done the same while she and Sebastian had been at Skyhold after the attack), he just walked far enough away to give them some space to speak without him eavesdropping on them. 

“Sebastian, really I’m-“ 

“Hush,” Sebastian walked up to her and brushed some unruly hair out of her face and behind her ear. “You’re not fine, I can see it in your posture and its not just because of what Hawke said is it?” 

“I...well...” she sighed then as she looked over towards the target. “No, it's not. I’m just really tired.” 

“Of what?” 

“Honestly? Of pretty much everything,” She shook her head. “I’m tired of having a target painted on my back because of whatever deity decided they wanted to be pissed off at me for some reason beyond my wildest imagination! I’m tired of pretending to be something I’m not... I’m tired of feeling like I have no control. I’m tired of crying. Of feeling loss... and...I’m just tired of...” He watched as her shoulders dropped. “I'm tired of having nothing and no one.” She told him as she closed her eyes, but before she could turn away, he reached out and gently took her hands into his causing her to look at him with a slight surprise. 

“You have someone, Juni,” He called her that nickname, a nickname that had her breath catch as it had been _years_ since she had last heard it and couldn’t help the involuntary short gasp that escaped her. “You’re not alone anymore, I am here for you.” He told her softly as she looking up into his eyes. “Why did you gasp?” 

“That nickname, Juni...It's been years since I last heard anyone use it...” Suddenly he felt as if her air supply had been cut off and she struggled a bit to breathe. 

“Do you have an issue with me calling you that?” 

“No.”

“Then I will make sure to use it as often as possible,” He smiled as she noted a new look in his eyes that she had not seen before; but then he reached up and placed a hand on her cheek and her heart stopped completely as he made to lean in, his seneschal, Seneschal Granger, came up to address him and he bid Juniperia a small goodbye before walking away with the man to do his "princely duties". She noted the seneschal giving her a dark look before he followed his Prince and Juniperia felt a sudden spike in her instincts as they screamed that there was something wrong about the man. After Sebastian and the seneschal were gone, the Guard-Captain came back to her side and frowned. 

"I do not like the Seneschal one bit," She told the Captain as he nodded.

"Aye Lass, neither do I, but the Prince was the one who chose him so there's not a lot we can do. Otherwise, if I could, I would have that man arrested right now."

"Give me some time and that wish just might come true," Juniperia smirked then as she looked towards the Guard-Captain, "I have a gift for "accidently" discovering secrets that most people don't want anyone to know. I'm sure something will come up to land him in the dog house." 

The Guard-Captain laughed, "Then I will wait for that day," He then went to take a seat and she returned to firing off arrows while they chatted. Despite her initial belief that she wouldn't get along with the grizzled veteran, she had come to discover that he was rather easy to get along with, that and she loved to listen to the stories he would willingly share with her, but as he watched her practice with her bow, he couldn't help but smile. He had seen the way that Sebastian would look at her when her back was turned and he never missed the looks she would throw Sebastian's way when the man wasn't looking, but the Guard-Captain knew better than to say anything about it to either as both would try and deny it, though he _DID_ suspect that Sebastian was planning something when it came to Juniperia.  _She would make a wonderful Princess and would be a good wife for him. Void be damned, she would most likely be the Princess that Starkhaven needs in this troubled time._ What the Captain wouldn't say was how he basically saw Juniperia as another granddaughter and that he was going out of his way to show that too her.  _Juniperia, I hope you and Prince Vael do fall in love soon, we need you. **HE** _needs _you._

****

A week later found Juniperia sitting down and writing a letter to the Commander of the Inquisition asking him to help with the patrol route in Starkhaven, and as she rolled the paper up after drying it off, she sent the schedule (along with copies of the maps of the normal guard routes along the pathways both in and around the palace as well as a few that were along the many walls and pathways of Starkhaven itself) with a Raven that had been given to her by the spymaster of the Inquisition and was seeing it off when Sebastian came to find her. "There you are," He smiled as she turned to face him. 

"Hmn?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me on a hunt," Juniperia frowned as she thought that over but he was swift to put her worry to rest. "Don't worry, Lass, I'm not a trophy hunter like my brothers were, all parts of the animal are used and those that aren't are returned to nature." He watched as she thought it over once more and this time nodded. 

"Alright," She agreed and he smiled. 

"But first, shall we head to the stables?" He inquired offering his arm to her as she took it and followed him to the stables so she could finally pick out a horse for her personal use. As they viewed the horses, none of them really stood out to Juniperia, or well they didn't until they came across a young stallion whose coat was as white as the snow on the ground but had a mane, tail, stockings, and nose all as dark as a starless night. 

"Who are you gorgeous?" She asked as Sebastian studied the young stallion who reached out to touch Juniperia's hand as she walked up to him. Sebastian watched as she placed a hand on the stallion's cheek and watched as the stallion returned the gentle motion by blowing some warm air into her face from his nostrils. Juniperia then placed a cheek on his forehead and the stallion nickered softly as the Stablemaster came walking up. He and Sebastian discussed the stallion but then Juniperia asked something that had the Stablemaster frowning, "Does he have a name?"

"No, he would never respond to any that we tried to give him," Juniperia pulled away to look at the stablemaster before looking at the horse and meeting the stallion's golden eye. 

"Iaos*," She watched the stallion's ears prick forward as he turned his head towards her, "You like it?" SHe asked as the stallion snorted softly before nudging the area over her heart. "Then since you chose it that is what I will call you," She smiled as the stallion snorted. After that, he was saddled up, along with Sebastian's gelding, and soon they rode off to the hunting grounds where Sebastian would get to see Juniperia's skill with bow and arrow on horseback firsthand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pronounced as e*os


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNL8zG0hsB0 by Clamavi De Profundis and yes it is called The Ent and the Ent-Wife.

Juniperia was sitting down and reading when Sebastian came to find her, he had learned (since she now had a horse) that she had a few hobbies he would not have expected from a woman like her outside of Archery. If she wasn't out practicing, she was either in the stables with her stallion,  reading in her room, or out in the garden speaking with the gardener about possibly keeping some bees to ensure that the flowers and plants could grow back next year even better then what they had this year. "Juni?"

"Yes?" She didn't even look up from her reading and he smiled in amusement. 

"I have a question," Now she looked up but only after using a finger to mark her place. 

"What about?" She inquired as she watched him sit across from her. 

"That idea you had about the bees, why would you suggest it?"

"For two reasons. One is so that the garden can come back, not only healthier but bigger and brighter too. The second reason is so that you can have your own personal stores of Honey," He gave her a blank look and she sighed as she found her bookmarker and placed it within the pages of the book to mark the location of where she had been reading. "Think of it like this: Honey is expensive right now correct? Even when spring and summer and fall are in full swing?" He nodded, "Well with having your own bees, your garden will not only be more beautiful and transformed beyond your wildest imagination, but with enough bee hives you will have your own stores of honey being built up all through Spring, Summer, and Fall and since it's damn near impossible for honey to go bad, you will have it all throughout the winter too especially when stored properly." 

She watched as he thought over everything she had just told him and could see that he was liking the idea of it. "Where did you learn about all that?"

She huffed out a chuckle then, "I had a friend who grew up in a family that owned their own bee farm. After I expressed an interest in learning **_HOW_** to "keep bees" as they called it, I spent a good two to three years with them while my parents had to go off halfway across the world for business."

"What about your brother?"

"He was already off learning to be a soldier, he was about...Mmn... I want to say four or five, maybe six years older than me." 

"Wow," Sebastian was surprised to hear that from her, "But...didn't you mention that you two were close?"

"Oh, we were. Never doubt that, but our relationship was a healthy one too. If we weren't starting or stopping fights for the other, then we were being the shit out of each other with sticks or wrestling around in the mud, dirt or really anything that could get us dirty," She smiled at that thought then, "And if we were just roughhousing with our friends and cousins and earned ourselves a scrape or a cut my mom would tell us that "a little dirt never killed anyone"." She smirked at that thought. 

"She never worried about it?" 

"Unless it was life-threatening then she just didn't care. She was laid back about the majority of things to whereas other parents would spazz out. One was even brave enough to try and tell her how she "should" be raising my brother and me, and I will never forget how she turned around and told him off."

Sebastian was eager to hear this, that and it was hard for Juniperia to talk about her family so whatever little bit he could encourage from her was good enough for him. "What did she do?"

"Simply told him that it was none of his damned business on how she raised us and that he could g go "dry fuck himself with a cactus"," Sebastian tried (and failed) to not laugh but it was just too funny. then he changed the subject and they spoke for a while on whatever it was until his curiosity finally got the better of him. 

"Juni?"

"Hmn?" 

"That song you were singing the other day, what was it?"

"Oh, the Ent and the Ent-Wife?" She inquired as he nodded. "It's a song that I had never thought to like but its actually really good if one knows what it's about," and with that, she began to tell him what she interpreted as before smiling, "...It's actually meant to be sung by both a man and woman, with the man as the Ent and the woman as the Ent-Wife. I can write it down if you want?"

"I would like that," He was interested in anything that she was willing to part with, but for now he was content to listen to her talk about that and another song she adored, but soon enough they found themselves speaking of nothing in particular, or well they did until he remembered a Party he was planning on throwing soon. Upon telling her of his plan he noted that she wasn't particularly pleased with the idea, which led him to realize that she really wasn't a people person, but then again he should have known that from the way she went out of her own way to avoid as many people as possible. But then another thought struck him. _What if it isn't the fact that she isn't people friendly? What if she is afraid to be in crowds?_  "Juni?"

"Yes?" She looked back up at him from where she was kneeling down by the bookshelf to snatch up another book. 

"Are you afraid of crowds?"

He saw a brief flash of fear in her eyes and knew he had his answer, "Sort of," She told him. "I have several different fears that all combine to make it hard for me to be around other people, especially crowds," She stood up and turned to face him, "I know a few of them are unreasonable, while others are very real, but I've never really done much outside of my "comfort zone" to help rid myself of the unreasonable ones." He made a mental note to help her try to get out of what she called her "comfort zone" as she listed off everything that made it hard for her to be around large crowds. He noted that compared to most people, her list of unreasonable fears was small but not as small as her "reasonable" fears, which, more or less made him wonder about that. 

"You're not afraid of being poisoned?" 

"It would take an extremely potent poison or venom to kill me. I have a uniquely natural immunity to those things, that and when I was younger I would drink Belladonna to help me sleep at night." 

"You would **_drink_** a poisonous berry's juice?" To say he was shocked at the simple notion of that idea would be a major understatement.

"Yes, and it wasn't the juice per se. My mom would put it into some tea, and I would drink the tea. While Belladonna is dangerous in large doses, a small amount won't be enough to kill someone, in fact, it is often used to help to put someone like me, someone whose mind is extremely active, to sleep and over time a person can build up an immunity to it."  He was surprised to learn this but he absorbed the information with a look of pure wonder. While he was shocked to learn that little bit of information, he could help but also enjoyed the fact it would be hard to kill her (as well as felt some small relief).

Before long, he bid her a good night and began walking towards his room while thinking everything he had learned about her over.  _She truly is a unique woman..._ and before he knew it he found himself with just the slightest pink tint to his cheeks as he came to realize just how he was coming to feel about her.


	9. Eight

Juniperia was humming softly to herself as she worked on better drying her hair out. She had just finished with a bath, had dried off and dressed again in cleaner clothing and was now trying to dry her wild mop of hair when she heard someone enter her room and call out for her. Frowning as she did not recognize the voice, Juniperia’s eyes narrowed with suspicion and, snatching her dagger from its sheath at her side, she dropped low to listen carefully as she heard another voice join it and this new voice was all too familiar to her. Looking around she noted that a window to her bathroom was open and raised a brow. Snatching up an “invisibility bomb” from someplace on her belt she dropped it between her feet and slowly made her way towards the window while being extra careful to NOT make any noises. At a snail’s pace she crossed over to the window and swiftly managed to “escape” out onto the roof and, pulling out her best “Assassin’s Creed” moves she began to scale the building and was soon on the roof and hiding in an area where her shadow wouldn’t be seen as she crouched and listened to the conversation taking place below her as she watched the two who had just been in her room came out where she had been just moments ago. “Could have sworn she was here!” One of the people snarled as his companion spoke. 

“She still is. Boss said that she might try to evade us by climbing out of windows. Climb up there and I will check back inside, but we need to hurry. That Princeling will be back at any moment.” 

 _Sebastian is going to be home sooner then you think morons..._ Juniperia thought to herself before an idea struck her as she saw the spoken of man riding towards the palace now. Shaking her head, she scolded herself for a moment but knew that right now what she was about to do was for the better. _As long as ONE is left alive, I don't think he will mind the blood. Much._ With that, Juniperia grabbed a pebble (which made her wonder HOW it got up there) and threw it and the one man’s head. 

“Ouch!” He snarled as he looked for where the pebble could have come from. She waited until he turned away to throw a larger one at him then repeated it with a larger one up until he finally decided to investigate her small area. Not seeing her or anything of interest, she waited until he had turned around to leap from the shadows and covered his mouth with her hand before slitting his throat as his muffled cry of surprise tried to escape him only to be silenced as he dropped dead. 

“Nighty-night bitch.” She growled low as she looked towards where she could see Sebastian. She debated on whether or not he was yet close enough for her to flag him down but decided against it as she climbed down and entered her bathroom once more, but only after ensuring she was invisible to the naked eyes. Checking around the corner she saw no one waiting for her there, but she also made sure to look up and bit back a growl as she saw the other asshole waiting up in the beams. She was hiding around the same corner using something reflective to see all this but then a guard announce the arrival of Sebastian and she knew she had to move swiftly moving back up to the roof she undid her bow and snagged an arrow, wrote something down on a blank parchment she kept on her, pierced the parchment with her arrow and shot it towards him, causing him to swear before he recognized it as one of her arrows. Looking around he couldn’t see her until he noted what looked to be smoke coming from the roof as she used another “bomb” to vanish from sight. Snatching up the arrow to place in his quiver he made sure to remove the paper and read what was hastily written there. 

_**Bandits. My room. Killed one on the roof. Second is in the beams in my bathroom.  
**_ _**Not sure if any others are around. Check on your men.** _

Sebastian growled low before speaking with his guard and told them he was going to stay out here for a moment and that they should go check on Juniperia. Unslinging his bow from his back, Sebastian looked towards where her bathroom was and noted that from his spot he could perfectly see where the bandit was hiding. Acting like he was planning on unstringing the weapon he waited until the bandit was distracted by the guards before swiftly notching the arrow and firing with an accuracy that made Juniperia _almost_ jealous of the man while the bandit screeched in pain. Watching as he waited to signal the all clear, Juniperia feared that it would never come until she met his blue eyes and he gave her a nod. Sighing she carefully climbed down the building and broke her stealth as she hit the ground. "Are you okay?" he inquired as she nodded. 

"I'm fine," She tried as he walked over to her to check on her to be sure that she was actually okay and not lying. "Sebastian, I'm fine, I promise," She told him as he met her eyes, but then he raised a hand and placed it on her cheek and she looked up at him in surprise. 

"Doesn't hurt to make sure," he told her softly before leaning forward and placing his forehead against hers. For a single moment, Juniperia felt as if her heart skipped six beats at once but then he pulled away as his seneschal cleared his throat. 

"Your Highness, I have another selection of young **_noble_** ladies for you to look over and choose from." 

Sebastian frowned and was half a mind to tell the other to "fuck off" until a thought hit him, causing him to look at an embarrassed Juniperia. Seeing the light blush upon her face, Sebastian allowed it to burn itself into his memory before speaking. "I have already chosen."

That got both the Seneschal and Juniperia to turn to him, the Seneschal with a hopeful look and Juniperia with an almost worried one. "Who have you chosen, your Highness?" The Seneschal inquired as Sebastian smiled towards Juniperia.

" _Princess_ Juniperia Snowvale," Sebastian emphasized her "title" and smiled as her eyes went wide. "I know this is sudden, and that we have only known each other for a short time, but I wish to ask you to allow me to court you, to shower you with gifts, attention and the affection that is befitting for the one who has captured my attention and my heart. Will you allow me to court you?"

Juniperia's brain (and heart) stopped at that moment but her answer came unbidden from her lips, "Yes." She watched as he bowed and kissed her hand with a twinkle in his eyes. Out of the corner of her own eyes, she swore she saw the Seneschal's jaw drop.

When the man went to protest, Sebastian swiftly turned on him shocking both Juniperia and the Seneschal, "Juniperia is an exiled Princess from another land who can never return to her rightful homeland because of traitors within her family's former court! I do not make this choice lightly, Granger. Juniperia is the woman I have chosen to court and she has agreed. You will treat her with the same respect you show to me or I will find another to be my Seneschal." Juniperia did not doubt those words one little bit, yet she was still very much reeling from the shock that Sebastian had just asked to court her, _a woman who was nothing more than a **commoner**  in her own world_. Then Sebastian turned to her with a smile, "I have some things to attend but I do wish to speak with you later," He told her as he took her hand in his and raised it back up to his mouth to plant the gentlest of kisses there, "I will be sure to have your items moved to a new room." He told her before walking away, leaving her wondering what had just happened.


	10. Nine

To say that Juniperia was still in shock would have been a major understatement. The fact that she had been chosen by the Prince of Starkhaven to be courted and eventually (which to be honest would be most likely to happen one day soon) to be his wife. Mentally shaking herself out of her stupor she looked around in her new quarters and frowned as she thought over what exactly had just happened. _Sebastian wants to court **ME**?! A nobody who has no claim to anything? A woman whose family whose family holds only the worthless titles of Prince or Princess? _While her thoughts were rampaging through her mind she completely missed said Prince’s entrance and yelped out in surprise the moment he cleared his throat. “Holy!” She whipped around to see him with a slight smirk and a raised brow. 

“Are you alright, lass?” 

“I’m fine...I was just...lost in thought...” she admitted sheepishly. 

“Oh? What about?” He inquired as she felt a blush trying to creep up onto her cheeks. 

“I...um...” 

He watched as she looked away and smiled before approaching her, “Is this about what happened earlier?” He inquired as she nodded, still not looking at him as she felt her blush deepen. “Juni,” She looked up towards him and he smiled, “I wasn’t lying when I said I chose you,” He told her softly as his hands were placed with one upon her shoulder and the other on her cheek. He could see that she was still worried about something, “What is bothering you?” 

“Well...It’s...just that...” she looked away from him again. “I know that you were apart of the priesthood in Kirkwall before...events... and I know you took vows but...” 

He smiled then, “You needn’t worry about those,” He told her before gently, with the softest touch he could manage, forced her to look at him, “Look at me, lass.” She looked to him once more to see that he was still smiling, yet this smile he had wasn’t like all the others she had seen on his face, no, this smile easily went along with the compassionate look he was giving her and she suddenly realized that the **_ONLY_** time she had _**EVER**_ seen that look was when he was either glancing her way or speaking softly to her. She had never seen him give it to anyone else, only to her, and it made her almost as giddy as a schoolgirl. "I promise you, Juniperia, I will _NEVER_ do anything that could or would harm you. I will never do anything to you that you would not want to be done to you. I promise to court you and only you, until the day you ask for it to stop or the day we are to be married," he told her as she looked to him with surprise. Never before had she been told all those things, given a choice OR even had someone promise what Sebastian had just promised to her and while that part of her wanted to be as giddy as a schoolgirl still felt that way, there was now a huge part of her that was beyond elated that Sebastian was giving her these choices and had made such promises to her. She wasn't sure what to say to all that, but then again it wasn't needed as he rested his forehead against hers and both closed their eyes and stood just like that for several long moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a bit more fluff, hence why this one is short.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff.

Juniperia felt both ridiculous and secretly very pretty due to the dress she was wearing, which was something she had NEVER could have believed would happen, but then again she did owe it to one of the many servants for their good eye on what dress would be best for her to wear to the party the Prince was throwing this night. Granted the dress itself was a rather beautiful light blue with white speckled around as if it were snow or stars and some gold trimming around the dress. The dress itself fit snuggly while still allowing Juniperia the freedom to move without hindrance; the dress had no shoulders and revealed some of her spine (down to the middle of her back), the front, however, was connected to a piece that was wrapped around her throat and flowed beautifully down to near her feet where she was wearing a pair of leather boots dyed white and matched the dress perfectly (she refused to wear heels of any kind); on her arms were a pair of snowy white gloves that ran to the middle of her upper arms and had gold trimming and sky blue designs. But as of right now, Juniperia was sitting down while a servant was working with her hair to "bring out the curls" and once she was finished, she pointed Juniperia to a nearby mirror and the young woman was taken aback by the sight she saw. "You are beautiful!" the woman smiled as Juniperia turned to look at her.

"Thank you, I think..." Juniperia looked back into the mirror and frowned. There was _SOMETHING_ missing but she couldn't name what it was exactly until the servant brought out a small box. "His Highness, Prince Sebastian, asked me to ensure to give this to you so you could wear it to the party tonight," When the servant brought it out, Juniperia felt her heart stop. It was the necklace she had been admiring at the market in Highever and she felt a smile cross her face as it was put around her neck. Touching the necklace she wondered _HOW_ he had managed to get it without her knowing, but for the moment she was pleased to be wearing it for the party (which was nothing more than a ball with tables lining the walls that would be filled with food and a few tables where one could sit and eat or rest their tired feet). 

Suddenly she was dragged from her thoughts as two guards walked in with Sebastian close behind, "Juniperia?"

"Over here," She told him as he looked over and paused in his tracks. She watched as his jaw almost dropped as he studied her, and thus took a few moments to look over him as well. He was not wearing his armor, but rather in a tailored coat and pants that were white and gold with a pin of his family crest. His boots and gloves matched his outfit but after mentally shaking herself back into attention, she walked over to him and saw the gentle smile she had come to love upon his face. 

"You are beautiful..." He whispered as he reached up a hand and touched her cheek. "I will be hard pressed to keep your attention tonight," he smiled before pulling his hand away. 

"You will always have my attention," She smiled in return as she noted a flash of amusement in his eyes before he motioned towards the door with his hand. 

"The party is starting," he walked towards the door with her following, after they exited the room, he offered his arm to her and she took it willingly. Unknown to her, a tiny part of him was thrilled with the fact that she had so willingly taken his offered arm and another part of him wanted something more but he ignored it for the time being, and so they walked towards the area where the party was being held and upon their arrival, Sebastian felt a tiny bit smug as heads turned towards them while jaws dropped the moment they were announced. While a few of the nobles were watching him, the majority had turned their gazes towards Juniperia, and yet still a few more were looking back and forth between the two of them as if shocked to see that she was with him. He knew that by showing up with her on his arm, he was making a statement as of to whom he favored the most as a potential bride and he was smug as could be about that part alone, but for now he chose to keep a calm expression, even as the party started after he made a quick speech.

All throughout the party, Juniperia felt Sebastian's eyes upon her and a part of her felt honestly happy about it. She was happy about it because, to her, it showed that he was not only vigilant for anyone who would dare to harm her, it also showed that he cared for her as his **_CHOSEN_** lover. After sharing a dance with him, she had been passed from noble to noble, some wishing her well with Sebastian, others trying to "snatch" her attention but failing miserably. It was only after Juniperia felt the ache in her feet from dancing, that Sebastian snatched her away from a noble who had wanted to try and seduce her a second time and walked her over to a table so she could rest for a bit and enjoy some food. However, she felt a bit over the line of tipsy and Sebastian could sense it. And thus told her it would be fine if she sat through the rest of the party. Watching as he retrieved some food for her, then, after he had placed it down for her to start eating, He returned to the party and as she ate (rather carefully) she watched him as he danced with women and some men and began to wonder what made her so special that he would choose her over any other noble-born woman. "Your Highness," Someone spoke up as Juniperia looked to see a young nobleman who had (so far) been the only one who had not yet tried to seduce her. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Juniperia inquired as the young nobleman smiled.

"No, I was coming over to make sure you are alright. If I may, your highness, you are looking a bit flushed."

"It was just a little too much to drink and not enough to eat. I will be fine. But I thank you for your concern." She informed him as he left her alone. And what did she return to doing? Watching Sebastian as he mingled with the nobles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter is about 2 chapters away. Next chapter is a time skip


	12. Eleven

Summer was in full bloom as Juniperia looked around the stables while she petted her stallion who nickered softly. Several of the Elven servants passed by her and greeted her warmly and she returned the greetings with just as much warmth and with their names as well, shocking some though all of them left with big smiles on their faces feeling pleased that at least one person knew all of their names. As she combed her fingers through Iaos's mane, earning loving nudges from him as well as warm breath being blown into her face, she almost missed the sound of the elven stablehand who came up to care for Iaos. "Goodmorning, My Lady." He greeted her as she turned to look at him.

"Goodmorning Zathven. How are you?" Juniperia greeted him as he smiled in return.

"I am well. My mother sends her thanks for the gifts you sent."

"It was nothing," Juniperia smiled, "How is your sister doing?"

"Much better! Thanks to the coin you gave us, we were able to afford the medicine she needed, but if it's not too much trouble..." He frowned and looked away from her nervously. "My sister wishes to thank you personally..."

Juniperia smiled warmly, "It will be no bother at all, I personally wish to check up on her and make sure she is on the mend. Besides I've been meaning to visit the Alienage."

"You...have?" Zathven inquired with surprise and she nodded. 

"Yes," Juniperia told him, "Just because you and those who live in the Alienage are elven, does not mean you should be treated differently." She informed him as he watched her with wide eyes as he watched her in shock. “How about you saddle up Iaos and together you and I can go to the Alienage so that I may visit with your sister and the others?” 

“I will do it right away, My Lady!” Zathven smiled as he all but zipped off to do as she had asked. 

“Are you really going to the Alienage?” Sebastian’s voice cut through Juniperia’s thoughts causing her to look at him and nod. 

“Yes. Why? Do you think I shouldn’t?” 

“No, lass, nothing like that, I just find it amazing how much you care for everyone,” Juniperia watched him smile as he approached her. He lifted a hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear causing a slight blush to rise up onto her cheeks before he spoke again. “Have me informed the moment you return?” Its wasnt a suggestion or a command, no, he was actually _asking_ if she would have him informed and she nodded. 

“Of course.” 

He smiled and went to step back before he thought better of it and instead stepped closer to her and, gently lifting her chin up, he leaned forward and finally, _finally_ , kissed her upon the lips and she returned it before he pulled away with a soft smile. “I will see you when you return, love,” he told her before he turned and left her standing and  watching after him while her mind tried to sort out what had just happened. Upon hearing her name she turned and soon was up in the saddle with Zathven in the saddle behind her and soon the two set out for the Alienage so Juniperia could meet Zathven’s family as well as see to the others that lived there.

****

Juniperia was smiling upon her return to the palace and Sebastian could see that her visit had gone over smoothly, but now that he thought about it, she had only been in Starkhaven for almost a full year and was already adored and beloved by his people, (common folk, nobles and now elven as well) and that only furthered his need to keep her by his side. He was well aware of the fact that she had wanted to go home, but according to those whom he had keeping an eye on her from a distance, her research into finding a way to her home had stopped as if she had come to some realization that she belonged here, with Sebastian, instead of where she had originally come from and while some little part of him felt just a bit smug about it, he also knew that fate was fickle and would likely take her from him one day. Suddenly his thoughts had turned to that moment in the stables where he had become ballsy and had kissed her right there in the middle of the stables and really did grow smug. If his words had not convinced his Seneschal of his choice of having Juniperia for his future bride, then the fact that the man had _**SEEN**_ Sebastian outright _**kiss**_ Juniperia, would most likely convince the man otherwise. Sebastian looked to where he kept a small boxed item hidden away and closed his eyes for a moment as he prayed to the Maker to let his plan for that night work. “ _Please let this work, because I do love her.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know been a bit since the last update. But next chapter is the smut chapter. As for what Sebastian has hidden away in the box, that will be revealed next chapter too (*winks before vanishing to start work on next chapter*)


	13. Twelve

Sebastian watched as Juniperia stretched her back out and listened as he heard a few cracks and heard her mutter out an “ouch” but shook his head as she turned to him. “What?” She asked as he smiled and stepped closer to her. 

“Nothing, Lass,” he smiled before leaning forward and kissed her gently. “I was hoping to ask you a few things now that you’ve returned, though.” 

“Ask,” she told him as he shook his head. 

“One of my questions can wait, but I was hoping you would join me for a more private dinner later.” 

“Of course, I would love too,” she nodded as he smiled knowing that part of his plan had worked the way he had been hoping. 

“Then I will see you soon and if I might?” 

“Hmn?” 

“Will you wear that dress you wore for the party?” 

“For you? Of course.” Juniperia nodded as Sebastian walked away feeling his heart skip a few beats. He had enjoyed seeing her in that dress that night and was glad he had made sure it was saved just for this occasion. Though he doubted after this night it would be used anymore; swiftly heading towards the kitchens, Sebastian made a request for certain foods to be cooked (while being mindful of the fact that Juniperia had told him the other day that she was allergic to a certain seed, that seed being mustard seeds, as well as to a certain nut which made him very wary of what he consumed so as not to put her in any physical danger from the items) but before he could say much else the head chef shooed him away with a smile telling him she knew exactly what was to happen tonight and soon he returned to his rooms to prepare for his “dinner date” with Juniperia. 

As he was selecting an outfit, Juniperia bathed in lavender and rose-scented water before getting out and drying off so she could start putting on the dress. As she was helped with putting it on, she wondered what she should do with her hair but the servant knew exactly what to do and soon, Juniperia was ready to meet Sebastian for their private dinner. Upon her arrival to his “chambers” or rather his private dining area, Juniperia saw how everything in the room was fixed up and was amazed at how the lighting of a room could set the mood. “Princess,” Sebastian’s accented voice floated over towards her and she turned to see him dressed in a rather dashing uniform and she felt a little thrill run through her while he gave a courteous bow. 

“Your Highness,” she greeted him with a curtsy in return before he walked over to offer his arm to her. They went through all the motions of a dating couple having a nice dinner, with him being nothing less than a perfect gentleman, but after they found themselves on the balcony that was through the double doors of the private dining room, he made sure she was sitting for the next part of his plan. 

“Juniperia?” 

“Yes?” 

Sebastian was suddenly nervous but was doing (what he hoped to be) a good job of hiding it. “I know we’ve only known each other for almost a year but I’ve come to care deeply about and for you,” He noted she was watching him curiosity and counted that as a blessing, “I'm sure that couples in your world often wait until they’ve known each other for longer before anything like this happens but I find that I do not wish to wait any longer.” 

“Sebastian?” She inquired as he stood and moved before her. 

Sebastian only smiled and produced a small box out from his coat pocket and knelt down onto one knee before opening the box and Juniperia gasped at the ring she saw sitting there as it shone in the light of the moons. “Will you be my bride and the princess to the people of Starkhaven?” He inquired as she nodded with a smiled. 

“Yes!” She told him as the ring was put onto her finger. Juniperia was amazed at how well it fit, but then her attention returned to Sebastian as he returned to sitting next to her and they kissed, gently at first then it grew in need but he pulled away to run his hand along her cheek and jaw. “You do realize you will need to have this announced right?” She inquired as he smiled. 

“Already taken care of,” he smiled as they kissed again. “Juni,” he pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I love you,” he told her softly as she felt her heart squeeze. 

“And I you,” she told him in return as he smiled and kissed her again.

****

In Juniperia’s mind, her wedding day couldn’t come any faster, yet she knew it wouldn’t be much longer. Only a few months had passed since that night he had asked for her hand in marriage and Juniperia felt herself grow more and more excited for the big day. Beings that they were nearing the end of the fall season, Juniperia was thrilled to be having a “winter wedding” and was even more thrilled when the Inquisitor and her advisors had responded with a favorable answer to the invitation she and Sebastian had sent. She smiled and shook her head as she imagined how that had gone over between the Commander and the three women who surrounded him on a daily basis, but now that the one named Corypheus was dead and gone, this was really the only big event they would “have” to attend as the threat to Juniperia’s life was still out there and Sebastian had personally asked the Inquisitor to “help” with security at the wedding. _More like, come here to ensure no one will try anything and the fact that the Spymaster’s people actually found proof that someone will try something...Even I am glad he agreed to my idea of a formal invitation for them._ Juniperia felt a slight shiver wrack her body and sighed as she walked away from her balcony and over to the hearth where the fire was popping and sizzling with “firebugs” as she liked to so infamously call those hissing and popping sounds that came from the burning wood. “Love the snow, hate the cold.” She muttered as she felt strong arms wrap around her. 

The owner of the arms chuckled, “It's not that bad, Love,” That earned him a look that should have killed him on the spot. She relaxed into his embrace and he kissed her head; for several moments they stayed like that before Sebastian spoke again. “The Inquisitor, her advisors and several of her friends will be arriving within the week.” He told her quietly as she closed her eyes. “They are bringing a small Vanguard with them as the public face of their army, but will have many others “snuck” into place to ensure that everything goes smoothly.” 

“That’s good. What about the unmarried nobles? We both know that they will try to go after the Commander.” 

“Taken care of. I have had it stated to all nobles and unmarried folk alike, minus children and those not yet of marrying age, that they are to leave him alone before, during and after the wedding, as well as during the Celebration afterward.” 

“I’m sure he will be beyond pleased to hear that," She smiled as they spoke a bit longer, but after she went to bed that night, Juniperia found it difficult to sleep and looked towards the hearth where the dying embers of the former fire were slowly burning themselves out and closed her eyes momentarily before laying down to stare up towards the ceiling. When she finally did fall asleep, the dream she had was not the type of dream she was expecting at all and left her almost crying the moment she awoke from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. NEXT chapter is the smut chapter, this one was giving me too much trouble to make into a smut chapter.


	14. Thirteen (slightly NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody order a fluffy chapter that ends in some smut? here it is! (Long time coming I know and I apologize!)

Juniperia’s nerves were a wreak as she stood in the room surrounded by the women of the Inquisition and, of course, the Guard-Captain of the Starkhaven Guard. “Just calm down, Lass,” He smiled as he fought back his own tears at seeing how much more beautiful she was in her custom made wedding dress. “Everything will be fine.” Juniperia looked towards him and saw his confident smile. 

“I know. But my nerves are just not willing to...” 

“I know Lass,” He kept his smile on his face. The reason he was there in the room was because he was the one who was going to “give her away”. Granted she had been the one to ask him to do that, but it still stirred up his emotions to see that he was the one who would be doing what many would consider the fatherly act. As he spoke calming words to Juniperia, Sebastian was speaking with Cullen and Hawke as they discussed Sebastian’s and Juniperia’s future. 

“I still find it hard to believe,” Hawke smiled warmly. “You and Juniperia getting married despite the threat to her life?” 

“Juniperia deserves to be happy. That’s all I’ve wanted for her since meeting her and learning as much as I have about her,” Sebastian pointed out as Hawke smiled. 

“I know but its still hard to believe.” 

“I’m just glad she found you,” Cullen spoke up now. “I also think she will make for a wonderful Princess for Starkhaven. Ah...Don’t tell her I said that...” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as the others laughed.

They stood talking for several more moments, before someone announced that it was time for the wedding to commence and soon everyone was either sitting or standing in their respectful places. Sebastian stood near the altar and looked towards the doors as he felt his heart squeeze with how nervous he was, but his fears were banished the moment Juniperia came into sight and he was suddenly glad he didn’t need to speak right at that moment as the sight of her alone silenced his thoughts. He watched as she looked up towards him and swore his heart stopped completely for the minutes it took for her to reach him. Her dress was unlike any other in the sense that it fit snuggly around her body yet did not hinder her movements, but while it was still the pearly white of normal wedding dresses it was also different in the sense that her shoulders were bared to the world but the dress was somehow still around her neck without choking her and she also wore long white fitted gloves that reached up to the middle of her upper arms. But the thing that really brought it all together was the fact that there was a slight golden trim on the dress and gloves that balanced out with the white perfectly. Her hair had been styled so that it curled and somewhat fell in her face, but none of that compared to the sparkle in her eyes the moment she saw Sebastian waiting for her. Eventually, Juniperia reached Sebastian and the wedding commenced with no interruptions (but she had a feeling that that blissful moment had only been enabled because of Inquisition’s presence) and Sebastian and Juniperia were able to say their vows and seal their love with a kiss before moving on to the celebration afterwards which again, was relatively uneventful outside of the Inquisitor trying to out drink one of her friends before Cullen had to pull her away.

Soon enough everything calmed down and everyone went to their respectable rooms, with Juniperia and Sebastian heading to the room that was once just his alone but was now theirs. After they entered Sebastian left her to prepare the bath, and she looked out the double doors to see that they had the perfect view of Starkhaven. "Something on your mind, lass?" Sebastian asked as he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, and felt her lean into his chest as she smiled warmly. 

"A lot of things are on my mind, but the one thing that is at the forefront is how happy I am." She smiled at him as he chuckled. “I never could have imagined having something like this happen to me and yet, its one of the best things to have happened.” 

“What are some other things?” Sebastian asked as she managed to look at him. 

“Meeting and falling in love with you.” 

“And?” 

“If I listed all the things tonight we’d be here until dawn.” She smiled playfully as he kissed her. 

“That would be true,” Sebastian couldn’t help but kiss her again. After he pulled away from the kiss Juniperia turned around in his arms and rested her head on his chest. “I love you, Sebastian.” 

“And I you,” He smiled as he rested his chin on her head. After a moment of just holding each other, Sebastian pulled away to check on the bath and Juniperia set to removing her shoes (which were irritating her to no end), once those were off, Sebastian returned to help her with removing the dress, but found he couldn’t resist kissing along the back of her neck causing her to shiver which earned a smile from him as he kissed down to her shoulder. 

“ _Sebastian_ ,” Juniperia’s voice held just a small amount of arousal to it and he smirked as he kissed her again, this time causing her eyes to close as she struggled to not whimper. 

“Say my name again, Lass,” he whispered into her ear as she obeyed. He nuzzled into her neck as he helped her slowly remove the dress and felt himself hardening as she did so. Once the dress (and gloves) were removed, he allowed his hands to trail slowly down her sides and she shivered again. Stopping at her hips Sebastian allowed his hands to linger there before nuzzling her once more. “You can’t know how badly I want to take you.” He whispered into her ear as she struggled to control herself. “How badly I want to show you the pleasure that you are worthy of,” he continued to whisper as he allowed a hand to slide down to rest between her legs (this time earning a breathy inhale from her). 

“Why don’t you?” She managed to inquire as Sebastian chuckled. 

“Because, even though you are my wife, you are still worthy of being respected. I won’t do anything to you unless you want me to.” 

Juniperia allowed herself a moment to think. Even though they were married, she was amazed at how polite towards her he was. Even in marriage, he was being mindful and respectful of her as a person and that was a quality she enjoyed about him. Turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck and saw that his eyes were dilated with arousal, and that made her want him even more. “This is something I want,” she told him as she kissed his lips. “You are what I want,” before he could ask if she was sure she kissed him again, “ALL of you.” She lowered her voice and that seemed to break whatever held him back. His lips claimed hers once more and soon she found herself pinned to a wall as he deepened their kiss. She felt how hard he had grown through his pants, felt it as it rubbed against her and felt a moan free itself from her at the thought that soon he would be claiming her in full. He soon pulled away from her lips to kiss along her jaw and down to her throat and felt anticipation rising within her as she felt him stop to nip at her throat. 

“Are you sure? I can be insatiable once I get started.” 

“I am more then sure.” She told him as her hands went to his shoulders. That enticed a growl from him and before she was aware of it he they were in the bathroom (or what served as a bathroom for Thedosians) and he was swiftly undressing as she removed what little clothing remained on her. He motioned for her to enter the giant bath first and she did so, but shortly after he joined her their lips crashed against each other once more as she soon straddled him in the water. He was not yet in her but was close, but before either knew it he was within her and his hands where on her hips as he guided her through the pacing she would need to ensure that he came within her. As she slid up and down on him, Juniperia soon caught onto the rhythm that had him groaning and placed her hands on either side of his face as they kissed some more. Suddenly she found him rubbing at the “pearl” nestled between her lower lips and began to ride him harder while finding him somehow managing to buck up into her. He growled low as he felt her walls starting to clench around his cock and he spoke softly to her. 

“Come apart for me, Lass. Let it release,” he told her as suddenly she threw her head back and called out his name as he chased his own ending. Bucking up into her one last time he found his release and she felt his seed release into her waiting womb. But the bath was not the end as once they finished with it they were soon on the bed where he really took control and she was sure that she fell apart for him at least three more times. But soon enough they lay snuggled together with covers protecting them from any chill the room might have and together, for the first time in their lives, they fell asleep knowing they were loved by the person they were holding. 


End file.
